Peep
by pri815
Summary: A 'peep' into the lives of Rei in Minako post PGSM


**A/N** Shortish-fic that i wrote a while ago and just came across again. I just turned the legal age (finally) in my city and have been partying it up and i had the urge to post this as a gift to myself because i've always been tempted to write rei/mina as they have recently become a small obsession of mine. Especially PGSM - :)

Please Enjoy!!

()()()()()

"Get off."

"No."

"Minako. Get. Off."

"Say please."

"Please."

"..."

"I said please, so will you get off of me now!"

"Yes you did say please, but you never said anything else. I would love to please you Rei, but I'm not in the mood."

"Gah! Minako, will you PLEASE get off of me."

"Okay."

"You're still on me!"

"You never said _when_ to get off of you."

"NOW!"

"You didn't say please, Reiko."

"..."

"What are you so pissy about?"

"Well, when there's a certain annoying -..."

"mmmmm... do you want me to... get off of you-huh- now?"

"Shut...up..."

"You never said please- ... ah!"

Argument cut short, they stretched out on the couch. Nothing ever solved their arguments better than intimacy.

()()()()()

Rei opened the oven and nodded in approval at her well-baked lasagna. She placed it on the table in-between two identical places on the long oak wood and a tossed salad.

The door to her apartment was opened roughly, and Japan's number one pop idol waltzed in – kicking off her boots, tossing her bag and coat to the couch, and immediately running to the smell of homemade food.

Rei rolled her eyes as Minako pounced onto the chair and smiled impishly at her.

"What's this?"

"Bolognese Lasagna, Rei style."

Minako giggled turning her eyes up and down Rei's body while said chef opened a wine cabinet to find an appropriate bottle.

"I finished the final recordings of 'Summer Love' today," Minako started talking, finding it interesting to watch Rei easily open the bottle with a corkscrew.

Rei sat down, pouring the wine evenly into their glasses and gesturing Minako to start eating.

"They want me to do a duet with this English singer as a bonus track though."

"That's nice," Rei commented before starting to shovel her own portion of food on her plate as Minako chewed into her own.

"Yum," Minako grinned, "this is good."

Rei smiled a bit, knowing her food was pretty damn good – it always was – and sighing as she finally started to satisfy her own need for feed.

"What about you?" Minako was never one to abide by the rule of 'not talking with your mouth full.'

Rei stifled a yawn and then shrugged, "nothing new, really. I got the weekend off because of all the projects I did this month. And a raise."

Minako continued eating. Rei had known she was going to get a raise, so the news wasn't that big.

()()()()()

Her new album was doing exceptionally well – her best success yet. Three of her hit singles were playing on practically every station in Japan.

Rei watched as Minako effortlessly answered questions on TV, smiling that beautiful smile.

"Man, that Aino Minako is one hot girl."

"No shit. I heard she's dating someone."

"Really? Is it that actor guy from that action flick where he's a reincarnate of his father's soul to seek revenge and shit?"

"No, the rumour is it's a childhood friend of hers. Some even say it's a girl."

"A girl? No way! That's hot."

Rei was always quick to temper, but she could not lose her cool publicly and decided to return to her office with her coffee – unlike everyone else who was watching the TV.

She wished she could just beat the shit out of them or even set them on fire, but it had been her choice to stay in the background with Minako.

She hated the life of a celebrity, it would take away her privacy and she was a very private person.

But she hated how people openly ogled _her_ girlfriend.

Maybe... maybe one day she'll be ready, but that day wasn't yet.

()()()()()

"Could you pick up after yourself a little more?" Rei walked into her apartment and took her shoes off next to scattered boots.

Minako didn't respond, as she was napping on the couch with soft breaths that made Rei almost melt at the sight of.

She removed her coat and hung it in her closet, walking over to her girlfriend.

Her hand was softly grazing a cheek, and she took off her work jacket to place on top of Minako as added warmth while placing a light kiss to her forehead.

She left the beautiful sight to enter her kitchen, sighing at the unfolded newspaper on the kitchen counter and half-full glass of milk, now gone warm.

She put them away, wanting nothing more than to perhaps take a nap herself.

"Reiko?" A call came from within and Rei moved to greet the sleepy idol.

"Yes?"

Minako closed her eyes again, "just making sure."

Rei chuckled as Minako nuzzled into her jacket, "why don't you go sleep on the bed?"

"Don't want to get up."

Another sigh exited Rei and she bent to her girlfriend's body again, this time snaking her arms underneath and lifting her up with a small grunt before walking the distance to the master bedroom.

Minako blushed, arms coming around Rei's neck for balance, and soon she felt her back land on the soft, much more comfortable, queen sized bed.

"Join me?" Minako mumbled as a duvet was thrown over her body, she kept holding onto Rei's jacket though, as her eyes drifted back to sleepy land.

"Like I would ever pass an opportunity that involves you on a bed," Rei joked, her weight also coming down to the mattress.

There was some shifting and as soon as Rei was comfortable Minako moved closer so their bodies were touching.

Rei let out a tired sigh, pulling Minako in a little closer and inhaling her hair as she too let her exhaustion blow over.

()()()()()

"Goddamn Usagi, did you never get rid of your pregnancy fat after you delivered?"

"Rei-chan! That's so mee-(hic)-eean."

Minako giggled with Ami, both leaning on each other for support as the girls stumbled out of a club's backalley – having just enjoyed the VIP status Minako got.

Rei cursed Makoto for not being there to carry a drunken Usagi; instead she was left with the task herself.

"Faster!" Usagi's arms almost choked her neck and she wiggled dangerously on Rei's back, almost making her trip.

"Usagi," Rei choked out, "I can't breathe!" And she most definitely was not a horse!

"Ugh," Usagi replied, "I don't feel so good..."

It happened quickly. Rei panicked at Usagi's groan and dropped her on the cement, barely saving herself in time as the princess puked her guts out. They all winced at the sight of mushy dinner gone bad.

Damn it, Makoto just _had_ to volunteer to get the car. She probably knew Usagi would do this and saved her self.

"You okay?" Rei asked her princess, helping her back to her feet as Usagi mumbled and held onto her guardian for dear life.

"Makoto's here," Ami slurred a bit and also helped walk Usagi to the car that awaited the four.

They seat-belted Usagi next to a window in the back and left it open, case she threw up again. Ami took the passenger seat. Minako squeezed into the middle and used Usagi's likeness to vomit again as an excuse to press her body up tightly against Rei.

Not that she needed an excuse to press up against her girlfriend, but old habits die hard.

One of her hands trailed on Rei's thigh, and she feigned ignorance by continuing a conversation with Ami and Makoto about how pretty the city lights were.

Usagi had fallen asleep and Rei was getting slowly turned on.

The designated driver Makoto dropped and carried Usagi herself indoors before taking Minako to her hotel.

"I'll just spend the night here," Rei announced so Makoto wouldn't have to take her to her apartment.

Ami and Makoto blushed and even giggled as the door was shut and waved goodbye.

Minako pulled a hat out of her purse and tugged it down as they entered the extravagant building, walking into the elevator together and ignoring the doorman – both very thankful that it was empty as it went up twenty-seven floors.

Their kisses were rushed and hasty, their touches impetuous and passionate. The ding broke them apart and they stumbled out of the elevator to room 2712: one of the master suites.

Minako slid her key-card through the lock and Rei remained behind her, sweltering breath on the idol's neck as fingers muddled into her soft slightly curled hair and the sharp nose of her lover started to caress her neck in synch to her breathing.

The door was finally opened and they entered, Minako already kicking off her heels and shredding her pea coat as Rei unzipped and removed her own leather boots without tripping.

The fire senshi had no sooner turned to push the door to a close when her back crashed into it and Minako attacked her for another ardent kiss.

Minako's hands slipped up the front off her shirt, and Rei pulled her closer, letting out a low moan when teeth nibbled on her lip.

They both knew they had to make use of the very large bed if they didn't want to wake up uncomfortable, and so Minako delivered a promising kiss before turning around and walking pointedly to the white fluff. She made sure to sway her hips.

Rei watched her figure briefly before snapping from her daze and lifting her t-shirt off of her head while almost running to the seductress.

Minako was giggling and in the process of dropping her skirt when Rei jumped her down on the sheets with a grin.

()()()()()

It happened to Minako at the most random of times.

She would space out and think about Rei.

There wasn't anything particular about sitting in a limousine as her manager babbled on his phone that made Minako remember her lover, but it was always the first destination of her thoughts.

They hadn't seen each other for a few days because Rei had been on an overnight trip to Kyoto and as soon as she got back Minako was doing a concert.

Minako giggled at the thought of disturbing Rei's day to amuse herself. She pulled out her phone and sent a message.

_I just saw a lingerie store ;P_

Rei most definitely would not predict that.

She waited a few minutes, since Rei was one who rarely kept her phone with her, and a few more until her phone jingled.

_Really? That is amazing, I myself just saw a clothes store._

Minako frowned, Rei was supposed to start sending her dirty messages _not_ make fun of her.

It was about ten minutes later that another message came from Rei.

_Don't get all moody just because I refuse to indulge in your perverted behaviour_

Rei knew her oh-so-well.

Minako giggled and started typing her own response immediately.

_So we are on the same page ;) [heart]_

"Minako-chan, I just finished booking your interview for Tokyo Media. Tomorrow at noon-hour. Oh, I'm so hungry, where should we go?"

Minako felt her phone buzz and looked down, "let's go back to the hotel Sugao-chan, I really need to rest."

"Good idea, I'll just have room service bring me something. I'll get something sent to your room too."

_No, you're just too predictable. _

Minako smiled, not at all insulted.

_I'm at my hotel for the rest of the day so why don't you come by to see just how predictable I am? [heart][kiss]_

Rei was also predictable.

Minako knew Rei wouldn't reply, would probably blush, and then would work harder to get out of the office faster to come over and have some quality private time.

And farther in the city, Rei was doing exactly that.

()()()()()

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
